


Dinner

by hopeforrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Friendship, M/M, Post-War, Snapshots, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeforrain/pseuds/hopeforrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of Dean, Seamus, Lavender, and Parvati having weekly dinner after the war from 1998 to 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!! WITH SLIGHT SPOILER, SO IF YOU KNOW YOU DON'T HAVE ANY TRIGGER ISSUES YOU CAN SKIP OVER THIS!!! A character commits suicide on April 16, 2010. If that is an issue, don't read that day.

_ August 13, 1998 _

The last box was finally unpacked, and Dean and Seamus were officially moved in. Their flat was a little sparsely furnished, but they each had a place to sleep and store their clothing, and Dean’s mum had filled the freezer with as many meals as possible. The flat wasn’t much, but it would become home.

“Hey, Dean?” Seamus asked as they sat down to a reheated lasagna. “I think we should have Lavender and Parvati over tomorrow. What do you think?”

“That is a brilliant idea. Maybe they can help us turn this place into something vaguely presentable. And in exchange, we feed them dinner.”

“I’ll send them owls when we’re done.”

 

The next morning, Parvati and Lavender showed up, ready to see their boys’ new place. Their expectations for what it would look like had been low, but they were still very disappointed in the quality they saw. The flat itself was fine, with two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a kitchen/living area. The furnishings, however, consisted of two beds, a few folding chairs around a card table, and a single recliner.

“Merlin!” Lavender exclaimed. “My hospital room looks better than this!”

“Please tell me you have money,” Parvati groaned.

“My parents gave us some cash, but we thought we’d wait to go shopping until you guys got here. More fun that way,” Dean said.

“Okay, but if you haven’t been shopping yet, where did the recliner come from?” Parvati asked, wrinkling her nose.

“Moving in gift from my brother. He says no flat is complete without a reclining chair,” Seamus said proudly.

“So it’s not going away. Great.” 

“It’s not that bad, Par,” Lavender said. “We can work with it.”

After a quick tour of the rest of the flat, they decided to head out and hit some second-hand stores. They scheduled delivery for everything they bought and went back to the flat for Mrs. Thomas’ barbecue chicken. 

“I think this should become a regular thing,” Lavender declared.

“What, spending hundreds of dollars on furniture?” Dean asked skeptically.

“No, having dinner together. I think we should do it every week. Right now, you guys are my only excuse to get out of the hospital, and after they discharge me, it’ll still be a great way to keep in touch.”

“I like that idea!” Seamus said.

“I’m for it,” Parvati agreed, and Dean nodded.

“It’s settled then! Friday night dinners! We can take turns hosting it. I mean, I can’t do it right now, since I don’t live in a house, but I should be getting out in a couple weeks.”

“I can do it next week. Padma and I have our flat all set up, and I think she’s going to be out next week,” Parvati volunteered.

They all agreed to see each other the next week, and the girls went home.

 

_ August 28, 1998 _

“I think it’s time for me to move out,” Lavender declared.

“What, not loving living at home with your parents?” Seamus teased.

“Well, they still look at me like I’m dying, despite the fact that there is literally nothing wrong with me except some marks on my face and the fact that I’m no longer a vegetarian.”

“Well, Lav, if you want help looking for a place, we’re here for you, okay?”

“Thanks, Parvati. I’ll let you guys know if I need help.”

 

_ September 25, 1998 _

“Nice place, Lavender!” Dean exclaimed as he and Seamus walked into her flat for the first time.

“Thanks! My parents gave me a bunch of money to get it set up, and I can pay the rent with the money I’m making at the beauty supply store.”

“I’m glad you’re up on your feet without your parents. You’re doing great in life,” Parvati said. “And your scars are looking really good! Did you find a charm to help make them less noticeable?”

“No charm. It’s muggle makeup. I found this foundation that is really remarkable. I’m obsessed with it.”

“Wouldn’t magic be easier?” Seamus asked.

“Well…” Lavender looked a little uncomfortable. “I haven’t actually done any magic since the war.”

“What?” her friends exclaimed in unison.

“I haven’t needed to, and I don’t really want to. Magic does some pretty awful things, and I’m doing fine without it.”

“But you still have your wand, right?” Dean asked. “I know some people have burned theirs because of the reasons you just said.”

“Justin did,” Seamus interjected.

“Yeah, Justin’s completely out of the magical world. But you’re not completely out, are you?”

“I still have my wand and all, but it’s up in my closet. I don’t need it.”

“But what if there’s an emergency?” Parvati asked.

“Look, I don’t want to talk about this, okay? I made a pot roast, and we should eat before it gets cold.”

They all sat down to dinner, and the conversation moved from magic to how work was going for everyone.

 

_ November 20, 1998 _

“There’s this really cute girl who keeps coming into the coffee shop during my shifts,” Parvati said. “I know she probably just comes in at the same time because it’s part of her schedule, but I like to think it’s because of me.”

“Of course it’s because of you!” Seamus said, spewing a bit of curry from his full mouth across the table. “You’re gorgeous!”

“Thanks, Seamus, that means a lot coming from you,” she responded drily.

“Hey, just because I’m not interested in fucking a girl doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate when one looks nice. And you both look very nice.” Dean gave him a sideways glance. “But not as nice as my beautiful boyfriend,” Seamus said quickly, giving Dean an adoring look.

Dean pulled him in for a kiss as Parvati laughed and Lavender made a face. “You guys are so cute it’s disgusting.”

“Why, thank you, Lavender,” Dean said.

“But back to my issue!” Parvati said. “I can’t decide if I should ask her out or not…”

 

_ January 1, 1999 _

“So, what are everyone’s New Year’s resolutions?” Dean asked.

“Mine is to finally ask out that cute woman from the coffee shop,” Parvati groaned, putting her head into her hands. “I can’t take this uncertainty much longer.”

“Mine is to get started on plans for my own pub,” Seamus said.

“I’m going to get a cat,” Lavender stated. “That’s really the only thing I’m looking for right now.”

“What’s yours, Dean?” Parvati asked.

“I just want to be happy this year. That’s all I’m aiming for.”

“Here’s to that!” Lavender said, raising a glass of champagne.

 

_ February 19, 1999 _

“I’d like you guys to meet someone,” Lavender said as her friends came into her flat.

“Did you finally get a boyfriend, Lav?” Parvati asked.

“No, I did not, and I will hear nothing on that topic from you until you ask out your coffee shop girl, who you haven’t even given us a name for.”

“Her name is Jessica, but that’s not the point. Who do you want us to meet?”

“Arthur!” Lavender exclaimed, picking up a small tabby cat from the couch. “Isn’t he sweet?”

“He’s very sweet,” Dean agreed, reaching out to rub the cat’s head.

“Okay, the cat is great, but I am absolutely starving!” Seamus whined. “Can we talk about the cat over dinner?”

“Of course,” Lavender said. “It’s all on the table.”

 

_ April 2, 1999 _

“Guess who’s got a date tomorrow?” Parvati crowed, bouncing into Dean and Seamus’ flat.

“You finally asked her out?” Seamus exclaimed.

“No,” Lavender called from the living room. “The coffee shop girl asked her out.”

“You knew about this and you didn’t tell us?” Seamus turned on Lavender indignantly.

“Parvati asked me not to tell you guys yet,” Lavender said. “It’s not my fault. Hey! Do not hit me unless you want this wine to go all over your carpet!” Seamus abandoned his attempt to punch Lavender on the arm and redirected the conversation to food.

“Dean may not be a great cook, guys, but I’m starving, and he didn’t let me in the kitchen, which means nothing is burnt. So I think we should eat now and discuss this Jessica over dinner?”

“Good plan,” Parvati said, ignoring Dean’s look of indignation at Seamus’ jab at his cooking.

“What are you talking about, Seamus? I am a very good cook!” Dean protested.

“‘Course you are, babe. But back to Parvati!”

 

_ April 9, 1999 _

“How was the date?” Seamus blurted out as soon as he set foot in Parvati’s flat.

“Slow down, Shay. Give her a minute to breathe!” Dean said, going to hang up their coats.

“It was so great,” Parvati said, leading the boys to the kitchen. “I knew she was cute, but she’s really nice, too, and I think she’s really smart. And we like the same music and the same movies. I really like her.”

Seamus started humming “Here Comes the Bride,” and Parvati swatted him on the arm. “It was just one date! It’s nothing serious yet.”

“But there is a yet!” Lavender shouted, coming out from the bathroom. “They’re totally going to fall in love!”

“Shut up,” Parvati said, blushing. “It’s just one date.”

 

_ June 18, 1999 _

“I’d like you all to meet Guinevere,” Lavender said, gesturing to a new cat curled up on the back of the sofa.

“I see you’re going with theme names,” Dean said.

“Yeah. I figured that the Arthurian legends have enough names for however many cats I end up getting.

“However many?” Seamus asked incredulously. “You’re going to get more than two? Are you planning on being a crazy cat lady?”

“Maybe,” Lavender responded. “I mean, I haven’t had a date in about two years.”

“Well, everyone was a little preoccupied with not dying during one of those years, and then you spent three months in a hospital,” Dean said defensively.

“And then I went nine months without a date. No one magical will go out with me, and my situation is a little too complicated to go out casually with a muggle. I’m fine with it. I just want some company.” Lavender picked up Guinevere and rubbed her nose into her fur.

“I think that whatever makes you happy is okay with me,” Parvati declared.

“Thanks, Par.”

 

_ September 3, 1999 _

“So, I’ve been going with Jessica for about five months now,” Parvati said cautiously.

“Yeah, and we’re all really happy for you,” Dean said.

“I was wondering if she could come for dinner next week. I really want her to meet you guys, and I figure Friday dinner is the best time.”

“Of course you can bring your girlfriend to dinner. We’d love to meet her,” Lavender said. “It’s my turn next week. Does she have any food issues?”

“Nope. She eats anything,” Parvati said, and the conversation moved forward.

 

_ November 19, 1999 _

“So, Par, I heard Padma was moving out?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, she’s leaving next month to move in with Terry. I’ll be fine. I mean, it might be a bit lonely, but I can make rent and all that. I’m just bummed that she chose her boyfriend over her sister.”

“Yeah, but you knew it was going to happen eventually, right?” Lavender said. “They’ve been pretty serious for a while.”

“Yeah. It’s still sad, though.”

 

_ January 21, 2000 _

“Oh my gosh! You guys finally got a phone!” Lavender exclaimed, pointing at Dean and Seamus’ kitchen counter.

“Yes, and Seamus still isn’t allowed to use it,” Dean said.

“The first time I picked it up, it got all sparky. It doesn’t like me,” Seamus said, pouting.

“Well, I’m glad you’re finally getting on board with muggle technology.”

“You’re behind, though. Jessica keeps telling me to get a mobile,” Parvati said.

“We’re taking the technology thing very slowly. There’s a fairly long adjustment period that Seamus needs before appliances are no longer in danger of blowing up around him,” Dean said.

“That is just so weird!” Lavender said. “Have you ever heard of anyone else blowing up electronics just by being around them?”

“Nope. There’s no one like Seamus,” Dean said.

 

_ May 5, 2000 _

“Did you guys go to the memorial on Tuesday?” Parvati asked, reaching for a bowl of mashed potatoes.

“We did. It was a nice service,” Dean said. “We didn’t see either of you there, though.”

“I went with my dad and Padma. We got there late, so we just hung in the back. Did you go, Lavender?”

Lavender looked up briefly from her plate that she had been staring fixedly at since the memorial was mentioned. “Oh, uh, no. I didn’t. I was, um, busy. At work.”

“It’s okay that you didn’t go. A lot of people don’t go. Harry was barely there this year,” Dean said.

“I just don’t want to deal with any of that anymore. It’s in the past, and I don’t like talking about it,” Lavender said firmly. It was clear that the subject was to be dropped.

 

_ September 8, 2000 _

“I have a date on Sunday,” Lavender declared out of the blue.

The reactions were instantaneous. Seamus’ jaw dropped, giving the others a very unpleasant view of his mouthful of green beans. Parvati practically choked, and Dean froze with his fork halfway to his mouth.

“You have a date?” Dean asked hesitantly.

“Yes, I have a date with a very nice man I met at the grocery store last week. We had a nice conversation in the store about how ridiculous it was that there are about eight hundred types of mayonnaise, and he asked me to go to dinner with him this Sunday. And I said yes.”

“But I thought you said your situation was too complicated to date,” Parvati said.

“I said that a very long time ago, and it may not have occurred to you guys that I’ve gotten lonely since I said that. I have three cats, three friends, and haven’t been on a single date in three years. I talk to people at work, but none of them have reached out to me beyond going out together on our lunch breaks. Aside from you three, I have no one, and I’ve gotten tired of it! So I’m going to go on this date, whether it turns into anything significant or not!” Lavender pushed back her chair and put her napkin on the table. “Excuse me. I need to go home.”

 

_ September 15, 2000 _

The atmosphere was very tense at Parvati’s the next week. No one wanted to mention the way Lavender had stormed out of dinner last week, but the subject had to come up.

Seamus, with his incredible gift of tact, brought it up first. “So, Lavender, how was the date last week?”

Lavender smiled grimly. “It was fine. He hasn’t called me since, and I don’t really care if he does, but it was good for the one night.”

Parvati gave her a sympathetic smile. “It just didn’t work out?”

“Turns out our biggest connection was our confusion over mayonnaise.”

“Do you think you’ll go out with someone else soon?” Dean asked.

“I don’t think so. I got it out of my system for now. I’m okay.”

“Well, if you ever do want to get together with someone, let us know. We’ll be able to find someone for you,” Seamus offered.

“Thank you,” Lavender said softly as she looked down at her food.

 

_ January 12, 2001 _

“I’m not going to be able to make it to dinner next week,” Parvati said as she headed towards the door.

“What? Why not?” Lavender exclaimed.

“It’s Jessica’s birthday, and we’re going out to dinner. I wouldn’t schedule a normal date on a Friday, you know that. But it’s her birthday, and this is really important.”

“Of course it is,” Dean said, clapping a hand on her shoulder. “But we’ll miss you.”

“It’d better be a really good date,” Seamus said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

“Stop it, Seamus!” Parvati swatted his shoulder, waved at the other two, and left.

 

_ January 19, 2001 _

No one mentioned what was missing, but they all felt it.

 

_ July 13, 2001 _

“You guys know that I’ve been working on opening my own pub for a while, right?” Seamus said to Lavender and Parvati. The two women nodded, and he continued. “Well, the grand opening is in four weeks. And we’re planning on opening on a Friday. So I thought maybe we could do dinner there instead of at mine and Dean’s?”

Lavender and Parvati agreed enthusiastically. After all, what was a slight change of plans when it meant helping a friend celebrate one of his dreams?

 

_ March 22, 2002 _

“Did you get another cat?” Seamus asked incredulously.

“Yes. I did. Her name is Igraine.” Lavender said.

“So that makes?”

“Five. I have five cats, Seamus. Arthur, Guinevere, Gawain, Nimue, and Igraine.”

“Are you ever going to stop?”

“I don’t know. Whenever I feel lonely, I either try to get a date, or adopt another cat. Cats are easier, and cats will spend more than one evening with me. And they’re so sweet!” Lavender scooped up the nearest cat to bury her face in it’s fur.

“You know, for someone who’s part wolf, you sure do like cats.”

“The wolf part of me is very small, and it really just helps me relate to their animal instincts. It’s not about dogs versus cats.”

“Whatever you say, Lav.” Seamus shook his head at her, and they went to the table.

 

_ October 11, 2002 _

“Happy birthday, dear Lavender! Happy birthday to you!” Lavender blew out the candles, and her friends cheered.

“What’d you wish for, Lav?” Seamus asked.

“I can’t tell you that, Seamus. Everyone knows that if you tell, it definitely won’t come true.”

“Fine. So, how does it feel being twenty-three?”

“So very different from being twenty-two,” Lavender said, looking mockingly serious. She let the conversation progress and thought back to her wish, that had been the same as her wish for the last three years: that the four of them would stay together for years to come.

 

_ May 9, 2003 _

“I’m going to ask Jessica to marry me,” Parvati said.

They all cheered in excitement for a brief moment, and then Lavender said, “Wait, that’s not legal.”

“It’s perfectly legal to ask. We just can’t get married yet. But we will be able to eventually, and I want her to know that when it is legal, I want to marry her,” Parvati explained.

“That’s so exciting,” Dean said. “Do you know when you’re going to do it?”

“I’m not sure yet. But I think we’re going to go away for a few days sometime next month. I’ll probably ask her then.”

“So are you finally going to move in together?” Seamus asked.

“Yes, we will finally move in together. We’ll have to talk for a bit about whose place we’re going to live in, or maybe we’ll find a new place entirely. But if she says yes, we’ll move in.”

“I’m so happy for you guys!” Lavender exclaimed, and raised a toast to Parvati and her hopeful fiancee.

 

_ October 3, 2003 _

They had all known this day would come. Ever since the proposal, they had known that Jessica would be joining them for dinner regularly. But they had all hoped that it would take a very long time for Jessica and Parvati to find a new flat and get settled in. Not because they didn’t like Jessica. Dean, Seamus, and Lavender all found her quite delightful. But it just didn’t feel right having a fifth person in their group, even if it was only when dinner was at Parvati’s.

Dinner was very quiet that night. It wasn’t the first time Jessica had been for dinner, but it was a uniquely awkward experience nonetheless. After a few moments of silent eating, Jessica put her fork and knife down. “Okay, I know it’s not that you guys don’t like me. We’ve talked before. And I know it’s not that you can’t say things you normally talk about when I’m around. I know about the magic thing and the werewolf thing, and everything else about your lives is remarkably normal. So would one of you just tell me what is wrong so that maybe we can have a pleasant dinner conversation?”

The other four glanced around at each other, feeling like they’d been scolded by their mother. Finally, Lavender spoke up. “It’s just that everything’s changing.”

 

_ December 10, 2005 _

“Jessica and I have an announcement to make,” Parvati said when they were all done eating. Dean, Seamus, and Lavender all looked at each other, knowing exactly what was coming. Parvati and Jessica had been planning on having a baby for a while, and they figured this was it. 

“I’m pregnant,” Parvati said, and her friends immediately congratulated the two of them. 

“I guess this means it’s time for me to get another cat,” Lavender joked.

 

_ July 21, 2006 _

“She’s so sweet!” Lavender whispered, holding baby Jasmine in her arms.

“Isn’t she?” Parvati said from the other side of the couch. “I’m just sorry you couldn’t come see us in the hospital.”

“I know, I am too,” Lavender said, still fixated on the sleeping baby. “But I can’t deal with hospitals. I haven’t been able to since the attack, you know?”

“I completely understand,” Parvati said. “I’m just glad you can see her now.”

 

_ February 16, 2007 _

“Parvati called a few minutes ago to say she wouldn’t be able to make it,” Dean said as he opened the door for Lavender.

“Oh no! What’s wrong?” She asked, hanging up her coat.

“Apparently Jasmine’s sick, and Jessica isn’t nearly as good at handling that kind of thing as Parvati is.”

“Well, I’m sorry she can’t be here. It never feels right when all of us aren’t together.

 

_ September 21, 2007 _

“Have you guys ever thought about having a kid?” Parvati asked, turning toward Dean and Seamus.

“Well, we’ve never talked about it,” Dean said uncertainly. “But I think we definitely want…”

“At least one, right?” Seamus said.

“Yeah. We’ll have a kid at some point,” Dean confirmed. “We’re just not ready right now.”

“Why not?” Parvati asked.

 

_ March 7, 2008 _

“Parvati’s not here again,” Lavender said, welcoming the boys inside. “Jessica’s mother is sick, so Jessica had to go stay with her, and Parvati has to be home with Jasmine. But we can still have a great time with just the three of us!” she finished brightly.

“Of course we can,” Dean replied. “What’s new in your life?” 

“Well, I got a new cat a couple weeks ago. I told you about her, but you haven’t met her yet. This is Morgan.”

“That’s great. You know, Seamus and I are thinking of getting a pet. Probably not a cat, though.”

“You know I love your cats, Lav, but I do not want a cat in my house,” Seamus said definitively. 

“That’s fine. They’re not for everyone.” They went to the dining room to sit, and Lavender spoke again. “The manager of my store retired.”

“Yeah?” Dean said, serving himself some pasta. “I’m assuming this means only good things for you, yes?”

“Yeah. They gave me her job. I’m the manager now.”

“That’s great, Lav! We’re so proud of you!”

“Thanks! I’m really excited. I don’t get new things like this very often.”

 

_ August 29, 2008 _

“Parvati! We haven’t seen you here in forever!” Seamus exclaimed as he let her into the flat.

“I know! I’m so sorry! When people refer to the terrible twos, they really aren’t kidding. Jasmine’s been a nightmare lately, and I can’t leave Jessica alone with her for a whole evening.”

“You’re alone with her all day,” Lavender objected.

“I know, I know, but Jessica doesn’t deal with this whole parenting thing as well as I do, not to blow my own horn or anything.”

“Speaking of the parenting thing–” Dean began.

“Oh, are you going to have a baby?” Parvati burst out.

“We’re thinking about it,” Dean said smiling. “It’s a little tricky, though, because we have to find a surrogate. And we wanted to talk to you two first.”

“I’m so sorry, guys,” Parvati said. “If I had never given birth, I would probably say yes, but unfortunately for you, I have given birth, and there is no way in hell I am going through that again. Ever. Not even for you.”

“That’s fine, Par. Lav?”

“I would, but there’s been so little research on the effects of werewolves or part werewolves giving birth, and I think that even if the child was completely normal, there would still be a lot of discrimination against a child with two dads and a werewolf mum. If there’s no one else, though, I’ll do it.”

“That’s okay,” Seamus said. “We have other options. My cousin is next on our list, and then Luna, if we can get her to stay in one place for more than two days. But you guys were our first choices.”

“Well, I hope it all works out for you guys soon,” Lavender said, giving them a thin smile.

 

_ March 6, 2009 _

“Exciting news!” Seamus proclaimed, letting himself and Dean into Parvati’s flat. “Siobhan just came over yesterday to tell us she’s pregnant!” 

Parvati shrieked and ran to fling her arms around Dean and Seamus.

“Mami? What wrong?” Jasmine came toddling into the room on hearing her mother scream. 

“Nothing, baby,” Parvati said, scooping her daughter into her arms. “You’re just going to have a new cousin, that’s all!”

Jessica showed up and joined in the celebration when she heard the news. They all went into the dining room, and Lavender said softly, “No one is ever half this excited over my new cats.”

 

_ October 23, 2009 _

“Big news!” Lavender exclaimed when Dean opened the door for her.

“What is it?”

“Lancelot has joined my family. He was a shelter cat, and he’s kind of old, but he’s really sweet.”

“That’s great, Lav! I’m so excited for you,” Dean said. They made their way back to the kitchen, where Seamus and Parvati were already waiting. 

“Lavender has a new member of her family,” Dean declared as they sat down. They talked about the cats for a while, and then the phone rang. “I’ll get that,” Dean said, standing up. He answered the phone and put it down seconds later, saying to Seamus, “We have to go. Siobhan just went into labor. Our girls are coming.”

They all jumped up from the table, Parvati asking if she could come along. 

“Sorry, Par, but Siobhan doesn’t want anyone but us and her husband there. We’ll call you as soon as we get the babies home though, and you can both come visit them here,” Seamus said.

They all grabbed their coats and left, dinner abandoned for the night.

 

_ December 4, 2009 _

“Lavender, I am so, so, sorry. Dean can’t come tonight,” Seamus said, walking into her flat.

“Is he okay?”

“Yeah, Dean’s fine, and the girls are fine, but there was an emergency with one of Dean’s sisters, so his mum had to be with her, so she couldn’t be at our place with the twins. Dean had to stay back with them. I am so sorry, and Dean’s sorry too, and he’ll be at dinner next week. But tonight will be okay with just the three of us, right?”

“Actually, two. Parvati’s sick, so it’s just you and me.” Lavender put on a forced smile. “We always had a good time, though, right?”

Seamus beamed. “Right.”

 

_ February 12, 2010 _

When Lavender got to their flat, Seamus and Dean looked a little crazy. Dean answered the door with a distracted, “Hi, Lav, great to see you again,” and then ran off to deal with a crying baby. He came back in a few minutes. “Sorry,” he said, running a hand across his hair. “Caitlin and Ciara are sick, and we’re trying to get them settled down to sleep, but they keep crying. Sorry if I’m a little distracted tonight.”

“It’s fine. You have a lot going on,” Lavender said, a little disappointed at how the evening was playing out. “Parvati called earlier. Apparently there’s something happening at Jasmine’s preschool tonight. I didn’t get what it was exactly, but she had to be there. So she’s not here.”

“That’s fine. Let’s sit down to dinner. Seamus might take a while to come out. Caitlin hasn’t calmed down in hours, so he’s still with her.”

They ate dinner, but Dean was up and down every few minutes. Seamus never made an appearance.

 

_ March 19, 2010 _

Lavender sat at her table. Dean, Seamus, and Parvati should have showed up fifteen minutes ago. She decided to send out a few calls. Parvati picked up on the last ring. “Oh my god, Lav, did I forget to tell you?”

“Forget to tell me what? What new thing have you forgotten to tell me?”

“Jessica’s grandfather just died, so we’re heading to Lancaster for a couple days for the funeral. Did I really not tell you about this?”

“No, you really didn’t.”

“Lav, I’m so sorry. I’ll be there next week, I swear.” And she hung up, leaving Lavender unsure of whether or not she should believe that Parvati would show up the next week.

Her next call was to the Thomas-Finnigan household. Dean answered on the first ring with, “Shit, dinner.”

“You forgot?”

“It’s okay, I can still make it. I just need to call Luna– crap, she’s in Uruguay. My parents are too far away to come on such short notice, and Seamus is working late at the pub tonight. I can call my sister…”

“Don’t bother. It’s fine. I’ll see you next week,” Lavender said sharply, hanging up the phone.   
  


_ April 16, 2010 _

Lavender sat alone in her flat, again. Parvati had cancelled dinner, meaning she was alone on a Friday night for the third week in a row. She knew that it wasn’t that big of a deal to miss dinner. It wasn’t like the world was ending. But the world was moving on. Her best friends had their own busy lives with partners and kids, and she had seven cats and a job at a beauty store. She had had the same life for the past decade, and her friends were all moving forward. And she was so alone.

Her neighbors ignored her. Her parents were distant. Her only friends were too busy to see her. And she was so tired. So tired of being the only one who showed up to be there for her friends every week. So tired of being neglected and ignored and left alone time and time again.

She went to her bedroom, opened the closet, and stared up at the wand sitting on the top shelf. She had spent so many nights recently staring at it, considering taking it down for one last spell, but she had always closed the closet door and walked away. But this time, she brought it down. She wrote a quick note explaining what was happening and asking that someone take care of her cats, slid it under the door of her flat into the hallway, and went back to her room. She picked up her wand and, in one last act of reckless Gryffindor courage, lifted it to her head and whispered two words. There was a flash of green, and Lavender Brown collapsed to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate any comments, positive, negative, or otherwise.


End file.
